


Soldier bodyguard

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Soldier bodyguard

Clint is the presidents son.

Always in danger. 

But his father hires a soldier. 

Who is the bodyguard. 

Clint is smitten.


End file.
